


Prompt 11: Name

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Names, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is 17. It has been six years since he got the name of his soulmate on his arm. The neat loopy scrawl that spelled Hartley mocked him each day since then. Will he ever meet his soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 11: Name

A sigh. That was how he woke up each morning. The sun would rise, his green eyes would look towards his wrist then a sigh would pass his lips. It had been the same way since he turned of age at eleven. He was seventeen now.

“Barry!” shouted a voice. Barry forced himself out of bed and made his way downstairs, still dressed in his pajamas. Three people downstairs greeted him. His foster father Joe, his sister Iris and Iris’ soulmate Eddie who had basically became Barry’s older brother.

“Good morning.”

“Come on Barry! Hurry up and get ready! We’re going out today remember?” Barry nodded, noticing the bright pink letters on her wrist. Now it should probably be explained what the letters were and the whole soulmate thing.

~  
When a child comes of age around eleven a named will appear on their wrist. The writing of the name will match the writing of the person whose name is on their wrist. The name will even appear in different colors as well. If it is white that means you have yet to meet the person. If it turns blue then you have seen them or at least passed them on the street. Then there is red which indicates that you and the person are currently not on good terms. Yellow means that the person has broken the bond by bedding someone else, while orange means that you are the person to break the bond. Those are usually the people who get shunned. There are cases where someone falls in love with someone who is not their soul mate. In those cases the previous name almost becomes a scar on the wrist while the new name appears in a bright purple. It’s odd but they are still accepted. Usually their original soulmate will find someone new. It the writing is in black that means the other has died. There are cases where a person doesn't have a soulmate, a few times where there is more than one name and such. Iris’ being a bright pink shows that she and her soulmate have found each other but it’s when it becomes an opal that means they are married. That won't happen till they turn 18.  
Barry glanced at his wrist again to see the loopy white letters spelling out the name Hartley.

“Barry go get dressed.” urged Iris. Giving a nod Barry did as told. The rest of the day sort of went as a blur for him. It usually was now a days just because he started becoming so obsessed about meeting his soulmate. It wasn’t uncommon for people not to meet until their later years but Barry didn’t want to wait that long. 

~  
Eddie was leading the way, his hand intertwined with Iris’ while Barry trailed a little behind.

“Hey Barry, isn’t that the scientist you talk about?” Eddie asked, snapping Barry out of his thoughts. There on the cover of a magazine stood Dr. Harrison Wells with a young man besides him. The young man was cute. Brown hair with blue eyes covered by glasses. Barry felt his heart flutter. His eyes were then drawn to the name on his wrist. It was blue.

“Iris.” Barry gasped in shock, eyes wide as he stared.

“What is it Bar- It’s blue… oh my god it’s blue!” Iris cheered pulling him into a tight hug. Barry was in a daze as he looked back at the cover of the magazine.

“My soulmate... is... my idol’s … adopted son.” A short laugh sort of left Barry’s lips before he passed out.

~  
It had been weeks since Barry found out about his soulmate. He had done some research once he had the full name, Hartley Rathaway, and no it was not stalking as much as Iris liked to tease about it. Hartley was amazing, that was the first thought Barry really had on the boy. He was smart, like, insanely smart, he worked at shelters and food pantries and he was cute too. All in all Barry thought the other boy was perfect.

“Still stalking Hartley?” Iris teased.

“No I’m not.”

“Hm, do you still have that suit? The one for the prom I dragged you to?”

“I’m not wearing it if that’s what you’re asking.” Iris hummed as she strolled around.

“That’s too bad because it just so happens that Eddie was invited to the charity even Dr. Wells is throwing and he’s allowed to bring someone with…” Barry’s eyes widened.

“A-Are you serious?” Barry questioned with a gasp. Iris just smiled. She was engulfed in a tight hug.

“I owe you, like seriously owe both of you.”

“Yeah yeah, go get ready. You have two hours.” Barry stumbled as he bolted off the couch and up the stairs to shower.

~  
Barry fidgeted as he entered the room with Eddie. At once he was scanning the crowded room. There were a lot of people there all dressed in their finest clothes. Eddie guided Barry through the crowd to where Dr. Wells stood. Barry sort of froze.

“Ah Mr. Thwane, I’m glad you could make it.”

“The pleasure is mine. This is my friend Barry Allen.” Dr. Wells scanned Barry, making the boy fidget a little, a nervous smile on his face.

“It’s amazing to meet you sir.” Barry got out, barely managing to keep eye contact.

“Barry here has found your work with the particle accelerator extremely fascinating.”

“Really?” Eddie mocked groaned.

“I have no idea what any of it means but I could recite each thing word by word just from hearing him talk about it.” Barry’s ears burned in embarrassment but Dr. Wells’ look seemed to soften a bit at that.

“Is that so?” Barry nodded, not trusting his voice.

“So what do you think about it?”

“I find it amazing. All the things that could be learned, a whole new door for science.” Barry ended gushing a bit before realizing who he was talking to and promptly shut his mouth with a click. Dr. Wells actually seemed slightly amused.

“It’s always nice to meet another science enthusiast. Unfortunately not many people here are.” Dr. Wells scanned the crowd with a disapproving look, “We could have further expanded our knowledge by now if people showed as much of an interest as you do.” Barry felt a small smile on his face. It surprised Barry when Dr. Wells actually chose to speak with him for sometime before something caught the older man’s attention.

“Ah there you are.” Barry looked in the direction that the man was and felt his heart leap into his throat.

“This is my son Hartley.” Dr. Wells introduced sending Barry a knowing look that caused his face to burn darkly. He had known the entire time.

“Well I hope to speak with you again soon, but I’ve neglected socializing with the rest of the guests long enough.” Dr. Wells walked up to Hartley and said, not quietly enough for Barry to have missed it, “I approve. Much better than that Earl guy who followed you around.” Hartley just looked at the man in confusion. An excited feeling filled Barry at that. Dr. Wells approved of him. Hartley shook his head as his father left. Turning back to Barry he smiled a bit.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I noticed father had been speaking with you for sometime and I was curious. As he said I’m Hartley, Hartley Wells.” Barry took the offered hand, feeling a tingling, like when you get electrocuted a bit and end up with that kind of numbness.

“Barry… Allen.” It was beautiful seeing Hartley’s eyes widening. Barry pulled his hand back to lift up his sleeve enough for Hartley to see his name scrawled across his wrist. With a slightly shaky hand Hartley lifted his to show a messy in a neat way letters spelling out Barry. Barry let out a soft bark of laughter.

“I was honestly worried that it would have been my actual name.”

“It...it doesn't bother you that I’m a boy?” Barry shook his head.

“No. My soul mate was made for me just as I was for them, so it didn’t matter what gender they were. They were going to be mine.” Hartley let the blush appear on his face.

“Yours?”

“W-Well i-if I-I-” Barry’s face burned as he fiddled with his hands.

“I think I’d like that.” Hartley spoke softly as he took the other’s hand. Barry gave a shy smile.

“Would you like to take a stroll with me?”

“Y-Yeah.” As the two left they missed the approving looks of both Eddie and Harrison.

“I’m glad Barry finally found him.”

“I want to thank you for contacting me.” Harrison stated as he turned towards Eddie, “I was beginning to worry about how Hartley. Then you call me about your girlfriend’s brother… I haven’t known him for long but he is a nice boy.” Eddie just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably rewrite/edit this at a later date since it doesn't flow nice.  
> I like Eddie being older brother and nice and bonding with Barry so I might write more of that later.
> 
> I'm writing too much fluff so expect sadness to be coming.


End file.
